Lily Matthews and the Forgotten Past
by lilyluna121
Summary: Lily Matthews is an orphaned bookworm who was friends with Luke Triton a long time ago, But her past isn't as happy as it seems. But when her adorable puppy Charlie is kidnapped, will she be able to relive her childhood in order to save her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

My Professor Layton Story

"Charlie! Charlie, wait!" I panted as I ran after my dog. I knew it wasn't 'ladylike' to run, but then I definitely wasn't the ladylike type. After running full-speed ahead for what seemed like hours, I finally collapsed onto the soft grass. Charlie turned around and ran back to me, for the game was over. He pounced on me and started licking my face, until I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. I pushed him off me and sat up, trying to contain my laughing and taking deep breaths till my stomach felt okay. I stood up and attempted to brush the grass stains from my jeans. "Come on, you. Home time."

Charlie looked at me with sad eyes. _But I want to play! _He told me silently. I sighed. "Home time means dinner time." I reminded him. He pricked up his ears and bounded over to me, keeping as close as possible, knowing that I was the one who fed him. I shook my head. "Honestly, it's a wonder you aren't fat."

Charlie hung his head for a moment, but then remembered he was going home to food, and perked right up again. I laughed a little.

We reached the door of my flat and I turned the key. Charlie nearly knocked me over as he squeezed past me and into the kitchen. He wagged his tail with his pink tongue hanging out, waiting for me to feed him. I took off my jacket and boots, and poured Charlie's food into his bowl. He didn't even wait for me to finish, he just started eating as I was pouring. While he was greedily stuffing his face, I started boiling the kettle to make myself a cup of tea, as the English always did. I've lived in England nearly thirteen years, but I'm American by birthplace. I don't remember much of the US, since I was so young there, but I don't like to think about it much. Because America leads me to what was supposed to be a family holiday in England, and the holiday leads to the plane crash, and how I so suddenly became an orphan, at just five years old. I shuddered and wiped the potential tears from my eyes. Sometimes, when I was little, my arms would wrap themselves around my body into a bracing position, without my brain's permission. And someone would always have to shake me for me to realise they were there.

A click from the kettle brought me back to my senses. I got out a teacup and crossed to the fridge for some milk. No milk. No milk? I was sure I'd got some just yesterday. I'll have to go out and get some, I thought. I slipped on my boots and jacket and opened the door. "I'll be back in a minute, Charlie. Stay out of the cupboards."

Charlie sat down and waved with his paw. I smiled.

The walk to the dairy was a short one, but I received many looks from upper-class pedestrians, because of the way I was dressed. One horrified woman even hid her dragged her son in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Ty, let's go," she beckoned. I just didn't look like 'a proper English lady'. I sort of agreed, as I looked down at my grass stained jeans, my plain t-shirt, denim jacket and scuffed, discoloured black boots. My wavy orange hair was tied back in a high ponytail, but a long fringe hung just over my large blue eyes.

On my way back, I popped in to the butcher's to buy some meat for Charlie. The middle-aged man greeted me warmly.

"Miss Lily, how nice to see you!"

I smiled. "And you too, Mr Henry!"

"Stop it, you know I hate that. It's just Henry."

"Yes, and I'm just Lily. Until you learn to remember that, Mr Henry it is."

Henry sighed. I was only teasing of course, but he knew that. I laughed.

I eventually reached my flat, and opened it. After hanging up my jacket, I turned around, to receive a huge shock.

There were papers strewn all over the floor, the carpet was stained with dirt and wet with spilled water, pieces of smashed glass threatened to cut me, tables had been upturned, and worst of all, no Charlie.

"Charlie? Charlie!" Even I could sense the worry in my voice. "CHARLIE!"

My heart was beating fast, and I looked in every nook and cranny of my small flat (which didn't take very long) until I finally had to give up. I dropped to the floor, and I didn't even think of my handkerchief when the tears began streaming rapidly down my cheeks. I knew Charlie hadn't run away, because he had always been so loyal, and he would never leave my side. Especially because he knew he'd have to find his own food out there. But that could leave only one explanation…

I sat up; my vision blurred with salty tears, and noticed a piece of paper smudged with red ink.

Confused, I wiped my eyes and read what was now a clear message. Well, I shouldn't say clear, for it was coded.

"_To whoever owns this flat,_

_Haha, I am joking, of course. I do know who you are, Miss Matthews. Ah, I am a genius, don't you think? I stole your milk, knowing that you'd have to buy some more, leaving the dog alone. I must admit, he did put up quite a fight, and I apologize for the state your flat was in. The mutt's fault, not mine. Anyway, I won't drag on, but you should know that if you ever want to see your useless excuse for a pet again, you should come to a place I know you're familiar with. Think of a word meaning foggy, then forget Tyler's nickname. OK, now think of when you enter a house – I mean a proper house, unlike your tiny apartment you call a home. When you enter a house, there's a sort of corridor, yes? Now think of a synonym for that. And finally, add on 'every' (Hettev Hitwou)."_

_Most Sincerely,_

…

_Did you REALLY think I would just tell you my identity? Tough luck._

My head was pounding, I sat down, clutching my hair, and tried to make sense of the anonymous letter. Everything was happening so fast, but I knew I had to stay strong and focused… for Charlie.

I had to make sense of that riddle – and fast – if I ever wanted to save Charlie. Why would someone want to kidnap him, anyway? They must have been pretty close, because I was only gone for a maximum of five minutes.

…_a word meaning foggy… _I grabbed a thesaurus from the hundreds of books on my shelf, which had all been read at least twice. I flipped through the pages until I reached 'F', and found 'fog'. So all I had to do was change the nouns into adjectives. _Cloudy, hazy, rainy, misty, steamy, dewy, drizzly… _None of them really caught my eye. I wasn't getting anywhere, and time was rapidly ticking away. I could feel the tears threatening to pour again. I thought of how happy I – we – were just this morning, in the park. And now all of that had disappeared in, what, a couple of hours?

Maybe I'm looking at it the wrong way, I thought. I decided to start somewhere else. _…then forget Tyler's nickname… _Tyler's nickname… I stood up abruptly and gasped.

The lady and her son, this morning! Her words rolled through my brain.

"_Come on, Ty, let's go." _Ty! That's a nickname for Tyler! So, forget 'ty'?

I scanned the thesaurus again. _Cloudy, hazy, rainy... _None of them had a 'ty' in them.

_Misty, steamy, dewy... _Misty! Minus 'ty', that's mis... or... mist!

After a while of thinking, I couldn't guess the second part. I re-read the letter, over and over, until something caught my eye. _Hettev Hitwou... _Was that a name? Who is she, he or... it? Could they help me? But how would I contact them?

And then it hit me.

"It... it's not a name..." I muttered aloud, "it's an anagram."

After just over half an hour of trying to unscramble the anagram, I was about to give up, when my pen seemed to write it on my page.

_Without the ev._

Without the ev? _Add on 'every'_. Without the ev! So, I had to add 'ery' to the end of the place. I was really tired, but I couldn't go to sleep; there was no time. I yawned, and tried to keep my eyes open, but without success. Without realising, I lay down on the couch, and slept.

I woke to find Charlie licking my face. I pushed him off me and stood up. We played fetch in the front yard, and he jumped on me, licking my face affectionately. I laughed and he barked. He began to run away from me, down the street, following a man in dark clothes. I called his name, begging him to come back."Charlie, Charlie! Come back, Charlie! Dinner!"

It was no use. He wouldn't listen.

"Charlie! Charlie, come back! Please! Charlie!" I woke with a start to find myself screaming Charlie's name, my face wet with tears. "Charlie..." I whispered.

I couldn't believe I'd fallen asleep. With Charlie's life at stake! I felt awful, and I still had no idea where to find him. I wasted no time in grabbing a piece of paper and trying to figure the middle part of the location. I wrote down what I already had.

_Mist . . . . . . ery._

And immediately I knew what was missing. My face had taken to a blank expression. My pencil fell out of my hand and hit the floor. It was as if the word was already there. My eyes could certainly see it.

_Misthallery._

And I knew one thing for sure.

I was going to have to relive my childhood if I wanted to see my best friend again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was no time cry, or fret over the days to come, but my hands shook violently as I packed a few things. I had to get to Misthallery… and fast. I took the bus to the train station, and hastily jumped the next train to the little town of fog.

On the train, I tried to pour some tea to calm my nerves a little, but my hands shook so much I gave up. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep; my brain was refusing to rest. A few stewards came to talk to me, and ask if I'd like anything from the trolley, but each time I just shook my head and curled into a ball. I tried to tell myself that I was being stupid, and that I was almost 20; a grown woman. It was silly to think of my past in Misthallery, when it had been nearly fifteen years since I was orphaned. Tears began to form in my eyes, but I wiped them away nonchalantly. After Gressenheller University and Scotland Yard, it was only a few minutes until I reached my dreaded destination.

I gathered my things together as the train pulled into the little station and took a deep breath. _This is it, _I told myself. I stepped off the train and onto the stone floor.

The station was small and simple, and there weren't many people there. I picked up my little suitcase, and wheeled it towards the exit. I breathed in and cleared my throat as I stood before the breathtaking views and picturesque village. Well, that's how most people would see it. People who were just tourists, and had come here for a holiday, some with… family. Just as I did, but then… I shook my head free of the thought, and discovered my arms braced around my chest. I forced them back down to my sides and stood up straight. I took a second look at Misthallery.

I saw a dark, cold alley, outside a very unwelcoming girl's orphanage. I saw a tiny, shivering five-year-old girl through the window of the derelict building. She wore an old, muddy yellow coat and an unclean 'dress', which was infected with sneezes and dirt, but it was all she had to wear. A stern, grey-haired woman roughly pulled the girl into a standing position by her arm. She half-lifted her off the floor so that her little toes dangled just above the wooden floor. The woman shouted at the infant – I could see her mouth moving and her eyebrows slanting – and threw her back to the floor. The little girl cuddled her soft, blue blanket, which was damp with tears.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked at the spot where I'd seen the orphanage, but all I saw was a large patch of dead grass. I shook my head. I hadn't even stepped out of the station and the memories were already flooding back to me. I gathered myself together and stepped out into the fog.

I coughed in the smoky fog that I hadn't seen for ten years, but I carried on walking along the stony path. No one was around. Then suddenly I felt something hard on the back of my head, and my nose smelled blood. Something was wrong with my vision; everything was blurring, but I knew it wasn't just the effects of the fog. My knees hit the ground and I collapsed.

The little girl in the yellow coat sat in her corner, away from the older kids, so they wouldn't tease her. She pulled her pale arms out of the coat and examined today's bruises, all caused by either Ms Biggleston's cane or her large boots. The girl was sure they had some kind of metal inside them. The damage they could do was unbelievable. It was just unfortunate that she was small; just in reach of the boots when they were being worn.

She heard a loud bark and climbed onto the windowsill to get a better look. She pressed her nose against the frosted window, but she couldn't see anything. Whatever it was continued to bark, yelp and squeal, and the young girl was just as curious as Ms Biggleston was annoyed. She tiptoed towards the front door and past the closed door of Ms Biggleston's office, from which she heard many unkind words that she dared not repeat. The girl reached the front door, and, with great difficulty, grabbed the high door handle. She pulled open the door and fled outside. _I won't be gone long… _she thought, as she followed the source of the noise. A tiny, golden Labrador puppy was whimpering in the thin layer of cold, winter snow.

He seemed to hurt, for he was limping, and holding his front left leg up when he walked. The girl ripped off a shred of her nightgown and wrapped it around the puppy's leg, like a bandage. The puppy led her farther down the street, to a horrible sight. Two large dogs were lying on the ground, covered in blood, and as cold as stone. Their skin was scratched, and their flesh had been mauled by some wicked animal. The girl hid her eyes with her tiny hands and cradled the puppy in her arms.

But she couldn't rid her mind of those images. She wouldn't ever be able to.

I woke up, my face dripping with sweat as I tried not to remember those gory memories of my childhood. I felt sick, and something didn't feel right on the back of my head. I reached around with the my hand, expecting to feel the usual frizzy bush of hair. But I didn't. I felt a soft, padded bandage wrapped around my head. It was then that I realised where I actually was. I lying in a small hospital, which looked quite new. I sat up abruptly and immediately regretted it, because my head throbbed painfully. I must have groaned a little, because several heads turned in my direction.

"She's awake!"

"W-what happened..." I realised it was the first time I'd spoken in a while, and my mouth was feeling neglected.

"Are you alright, miss?" said a tall, slim boy with bronze-coloured hair. He wore a white shirt which was tucked into brown, three-quarter length shorts, and a long blue tie hung from his neck.

"I-I suppose...um... who are you?" I was still very puzzled, and my vision wasn't exactly perfect yet, either.

A doctor came and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "This young man saved your life," he said importantly. "He found you unconscious and brought you in here."

My eyes widened. "Really? But, how did you find me? I don't remember much..."

The boy smiled almost nervously. I even thought I saw him blush a little. "Well, we had just arrived here to investigate the death of a young girl, um... A-Arianna... Arianna Barde."

"What?" I forced myself to hold in the tears. I could tell he was trying to hide something, too.

"Did you know her?" the boy asked.

I swallowed. "Y-yes... But a long time ago."

He nodded. "Yeah, me too."

A tall man in a top hat came over to us. "Alright, my boy, I think this young lady has been through enough. Let's not harass her any more."

He ushered the boy out of the room, and I wiped the tears from my eyes. The doctors fussed over me, but I knew I had to get back to work on finding Charlie. The doctors kept asking me how I felt, if I was okay, and if I needed anything.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. But I really have to go."

"But you can't just-"

And I stormed out of the room and into the street. The man in the top hat and the boy were still there, looking like they were deep in thought. As I passed them, I realised that I hadn't even shown a hint of gratitude for him saving my life.

"Excuse me?" The men looked up straight away. "Thank...Thank you. You know, for before."

"Oh, no problem. After all, that's what a gentleman does."

I smiled, walked on, and the men returned to their discussion.

I decided to return to where I came out of the station, and work from there, since I had no other plans. When I returned to the grassy spot, my body was stationary, as I stared at my mother's anklet. It was an exact replica, the pretty golden chain that never left my mother's leg. But it couldn't be... It was destroyed in that plane accident... Along with everything else that ever mattered to me...

So how was it now perched on a rock in the middle of Misthallery?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I, almost robotically due to shock, bent down to pick up my mother's anklet. In an instant, it exploded in my face and left a singed note, which floated down like a feather to the ground. I stood in complete and utter shock, unable to move.

When I finally recovered, I picked up the letter, and began to read...

"_Hello again, dearie! Did you like my little...contraption? I knew that silly bracelet would catch your eye. Don't you think I'm a GENIUS? I know, I totally agree. I'm AMAZING. Anyway, how are you finding Misthallery? Memories flooding back to you yet? Well done for figuring out my riddle, blah blah blah. Amazingly genius, right? But now I have a NEW one! HAHAHA! Okay, ahem..._

_Fine, so I couldn't think of a clever enough riddle. Don't judge me. _

_Just go to Highyard Hill, okay? You'll know where to go from there._

_Most Sincerely,_

…

_For the last time, I am NOT going to tell you my identity! Christ, stop asking!"_

_P.S. Sorry, about your fall, but my men are useless and didn't place the stupid bracelet in time. Hope you're recovering. Mwahahaha…_

Another anonymous note. I really didn't like this big-headed 'person'. I breathed and closed my eyes for a moment, clutching the note in my hand. Highyard Hill… That's where Arianna lived. I forced my legs to move in the direction of my destination; towards more horrible flashbacks and memories. Each step seemed to bring back more misery and longing, for friends, family, and Charlie.

As I was walking, I saw the two men from earlier, talking as usual. Oh, Christ. They'll probably think I'm following them or something. I jumped into the trees and waited for them to pass me.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, my boy," the taller man in the top hat began, "did it strike you as odd that Tony wasn't home?"

"Hmm, well, no… actually… I heard he left Misthallery a few years ago," replied the younger of the two.

"Yes, but even so, don't you think he'd have returned as soon as he heard of his sister's death?"

As they passed me, something fell out of the younger man's satchel, but he didn't seem to notice. Before I could hand it back to him, the duo had sailed away on a rowing boat from a nearby dock. I picked up the envelope on the floor. The front was laying face down, so I noticed that it was unsealed. I knew I shouldn't, but I was so curious, so I opened the letter and began to read…

_Dear Luke,_

_How are you? Please say hello to Hershel for me. I hope you both are well. I know we haven't spoken in a while, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but unfortunately I have terrible. Two days ago, a young girl was found dead in Misthallery, washed up on the rocks of the ocean._

_She has currently been identified as Arianna Barde. The police would like you to come and confirm her identity, so they can be sure. I know it will be difficult for you. I'm terribly sorry, and I dreadfully hope it's not her. But as you know, the police nowadays hardly ever make mistakes in these areas. My thoughts are with you and I pray that Arianna is, in truth, safe, well, and alive._

_Your Father,_

_Clark_

I stowed the letter back in the envelope, and looked down at it in my hands. My eyes widened and I had to do a double take before I could take it in completely. On the front, the envelope read clearly, in block capitals: 'LUKE TRITON', with an address underneath. I was so shocked – I hadn't that name in a very long time. I couldn't believe my own eyes, as I realised that the young man I'd kept crossing paths with was non other than the one highlight of my childhood, Luke Triton himself.

_**~ Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm sooo sorry for the huge wait, but I've had a mountain of homework, been really busy, not to mention my severe case of writer's block, which lasted for weeks. But I PROMISE chapter 4 will be up soon; I have lots of ideas buzzing round my head at the moment! Ah, the wonderful advantages of NOT suffering from that thing we all know and hate: Writer's Block. WHY MUST IT TORTURE US? ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Fifteen Years Ago…_

I'd decided to name him Charlie, which is what my father was called. Charlie was sleeping in my pocket, and I was sitting in a corner, away from the other, older girls. I was definitely the youngest kid at the orphanage, being just five years old. I curled myself into a ball and tried to stop thinking about my parents. I hated the orphanage, I hated Misthallery, and I hated England. I just wanted my parents back. I wanted my mother to cuddle me and to listen to her soft voice singing lullabies. I wanted to climb onto my father's strong shoulders and watch him smile when I giggled. I wanted to go back home, free to say or do anything I wanted. But I couldn't. Because they were gone, and I was stuck in dull, grey England.

I heard a crashing sound and covered my head as glass flew over me. Peeping out of my hands, I saw that I was blanketed in pieces of sparkling glass. I stood up, shook off the glass and peered out of the window, well hole, thanks to some ignorant window-smashers which I'd probably get the blame for later. I was too small to see, so I traipsed out the open front door to see who the troublemakers were this time.

Went I stepped out into the cold, winter snow, I saw two kids, about my age.

"It wasn't us, I swear!" said a boy with tousled, caramel hair and a blue hat that was far too big for his head.

"It was those big boys!" said a worried looking girl with copper hair and bangs at the front.

"You guys could have killed me!"

The two kids just stopped and looked at me funny.

"What?" I said, still annoyed.

"Why do you talk like that?" the girl said. Obviously they'd noticed my accent.

"Oh... Well, that's because I don't belong here. I belong back home in America, over..." I pointed with my finger, "that way. No, that way. Erm... That- over there... I don't know. But I _do _know that I belong with my mommy and daddy, not here in smelly old England."

"Um...we're not..._that _smelly, are we?" said the boy.

I couldn't help feeling a little guilty, but I was still angry. "Um... Yes," I said stubbornly. "Yes you are."

And I marched back into the orphanage, leaving the two kids gobsmacked.

I was still looking back at them when I walked into a hard wall and fell onto the floor. Well, I thought it was a wall.

"Matthews. I should have known," Miss Biggleston said in her very English intimidating way.

I looked up at her stern face. I knew by now that there was no one at the orphanage with the name 'Matthews' and that she was addressing me.

"Into my office! Now!" She yanked me up by my ear and threw me across the room. Trying to ignore everyone staring at me, I slipped into the office and leaned against the wall, waiting for my punishment. The door swung open and nearly flattened me. I managed to swerve out the way just in time.

"Now, Matthews. What where you doing outside?"

"I, um...um..."

The door burst open.

"It was us, ma'am!"

I spun round so fast my head hurt. It was those two kids who smashed the window.

"We broke the window and… and she came out to tell us off. We're sorry."

Miss Biggleston looked uncomfortable. It was a look I'd never seen on her before.

"Oh… um… very well then." She turned to me and smiled falsely. "Off you go, Matth- Lily." Her voice sounded unusually kind, and something didn't seem right. But I followed her order without question and stumbled out of the room. A few seconds later, the two kids came out after me.

"Hey you two," they looked at me, surprised. "Liars. You told me you didn't break the window."

"We didn't." said the boy calmly.

"What? Then why did you tell… _her _that?"

"So she wouldn't hurt you, of course."

"But… didn't she hurt you?"

"Of course not," the girl assured me, "she knows my daddy. And _not _in a friendly way.

The boy giggled. "Mr Barde is the mayor, you see."

I was lost for words. "_You're _Mister Barde's daughter?

The girl blushed and nodded. "I'm Arianna." She held out her hand. "Do you want to be friends?"

I'd never had a friend in England before. I mean, I'd only been there a few months, but no one had ever even said hello to me. I'd just been shoved in a bus, taken to the nearest town to the site of the plane crash, and thrown into the murky, run-down orphanage.

I nodded, trying to keep from crying.

The little boy smiled. "I'll be your friend, too! I'm Luke, by the way. Luke Triton."

I managed to get a few words out. "Th-thank you... I'm Lily!" I held my hand out proudly and shook Arianna's.

Luke, Arianna and I quickly became the best of friends, playing everyday, laughing, and each day I'd walk back to the orphanage grinning ear to ear. Charlie enjoyed it too; he loved all the attention he was getting.

But the worst thing was that each day I had to go back to that horrible old house – the orphanage. Luckily I wasn't caught – usually.

_**~ Hey everyone! Look, I know it's been a little while, but I'll explain myself. After school finished for summer, I only had a week or so till I went on holiday. That week mainly consisted of packing and shopping and all sorts of pre-holiday stuff, and I'd hoped to get this chapter up before I went on holiday, but I just didn't get the time. So now, a day after I got home, here it is! Oh, and my brain thinks it's about eight o'clock now because of time difference, so it won't go to sleep. So that's why I'm posting this at one in the morning. Okay, I'll shut up now. Hope you like this chapter! I'm going to start chapter five right now, so HOPEFULLY it'll be up soon. Again, thank you soo much for all your support! I love you! ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I wanted to shout out to Luke and have the fairytale reunion I'd been imagining in my head for years, but he was much too far away to hear me now. I decided it would be best to continue my search for Charlie. I longed to talk to Luke, but I reluctantly turned away and left all thoughts of him behind. Besides, I doubted he'd even remember me. It was nearly eleven years since I last saw him.

I knew searching for Charlie was hopeless; I had no leads, but I still clung onto the tiny bit of hope that I could find him. I headed off to Highyard Hill and tried really hard not to focus on anything but rescuing Charlie.

A little boy I'd never seen before wandered up to me, looking lost. He was crying.

"My… my mummy… I've lost my mummy…"

I couldn't help feeling sorry for the little guy. I had to help him.

"Do you know where your house is?"

The boy sniffled and nodded. He pulled out a small piece of paper with directions on it.

"But I… I don't know where it is." And more tears trickled down his cheek.

"Don't worry! I'll take you back to your mummy."

The little boy managed a quivering smile. "Really?"

Following the directions from the paper shred, I led the boy down busy streets and dark alleys, all the way through town. Finally we reached a huge mansion decorated with plants and trees everywhere. The front garden was huge, and the curvy path was lined with little pebbles and tiny flowers.

"Wow, you live in a really nice house," was all I could think to say.

The boy said nothing. He led me to the door and knocked five times. I didn't really see a reason for me to come inside, but then I thought it would be best if I made sure the boy was safely reunited with his mother. The door creaked open, but I couldn't see anyone in the darkness. We stepped inside and the first thing I noticed was how different it was from the beautiful exterior of the house. It was dark, gloomy and eerie, dimly light only by a candlelit chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Cobweb covered suits of armour guarded every corner of the hall. The stuffed heads of animals adorned the walls and crossed swords threatened to fall and chop off my head.

"Erm…" I said cautiously to the boy, "you li-"

I'd walked into a handkerchief that was quickly tied in some kind of knot around my head, preventing me from speech. My hands were yanked around my back and bound together with rough, irritating rope. The last thing I remembered was hitting my head on something hard, and the room fading to black ever so slowly.

* * *

I felt my eyes flutter open and saw a blurry image of some kind of office. A devious, manipulating voice belonging to a man was the first thing I heard. "Ah, you're awake. I trust you had a peaceful rest?"

I managed to yank the handkerchief off my mouth before I realised I was sitting on a cold stone floor in a small metal cage, like a jail cell. I sat up too quickly and my head throbbed painfully. My vision was still blurred.

"Who…"

"Excuse me? Terribly sorry, you'll have to speak up, dear; my hearing isn't too good these days."

"Little…boy…lost…"

I was confused, and my head hurt the more I tried to figure out who this man was.

"Ah, yes. I suppose my little…'helper' found you alright? No problems? Oh, look. Here he is now. Riley!"

The little boy toddled in on command.

"You…you used this infant in a sick plan to capture me?"

"Oh, no my dear. Look closely. It is most probable that your eyes were simply"–he clicked his fingers–"deceiving you."

I blinked hard and had to do a double take to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

No it couldn't be. Right in front of my eyes, this sweet little boy had transformed into and ugly thug, his body plastered with tattoos. He was huge and muscular, and looked like he could squish me just as easily as a car crusher.

"Wha- How?"

"My dear, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

I rubbed my eyes. My vision was clearing a little now, but I still couldn't be sure if I'd just seen what I thought I did.

"Who are you?

Somewhere in the building, there was a whimper. I could have sworn – no. Now's not the time for making yourself upset again, I thought.

"Again, my dear. I'm not telling you just yet."

Another whimper. I wasn't imagining it this time.

"Charlie…?"

Then I had a sudden realisation. "You're… You're the man from my letters…"

"Ah, a bright one, I see. You are correct."

"Then… then that must mean… CHARLIE! Charlie!"

I heard a yelp and a bark. I was crying and laughing at the same time. I'd found him at last. Though rescuing him was a different story.

Then he whimpered again. He wasn't…hurt?

"What's happening to him?!" I screamed at the man. Now that my vision was clearer, I could see him properly. He wore a black pinstriped suit and a malicious grin. I noticed that everything about him was long. His face was long, his neck was long, his arms and legs were long and his shoes were long and pointy. He must have been at least two feet taller than me. His face was shadowed by a feathered hat, so I couldn't see it very well.

"Oh, my men are just running some usual procedures. To keep him quiet." He added the last part with a smirk.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled at him. "You're just a big… a big… meanie!" After I said that, I immediately regretted it. I felt like an elementary school kid. Sorry, primary.

"I'm a meanie? Oh no, please don't tell my mummy!" He mocked me. "Pathetic."

Suddenly the door burst open and Luke appeared. I was so shocked I jumped and hit my head on the roof of the cell, making it rattle a little. Luke was shocked when he saw me too.

"My god, it's you again! Are you alright? What on earth are you doing here?"

"She's my hostage," the evil man cut in. "I knew you'd come running."

"What? But you don't even know me? And I don't know her!"

"You… what?"

"I don't know this lady. I was just leading a little girl back to her house and the next thing I know I hear screams and… was it a whimper?"

"Charlie!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks now.

Luke looked at me as if he'd just had an epiphany.

"Hold on, you're that girl's mother, aren't you? Don't worry, miss, we'll find your daughter and get you both safely back home."

"No, I am not the girl's mother!" I said in frustration. Did I really look old enough to be a parent? "Look, the girl's not even real."

"What?"

"Mm-hm. It is most probable that your eyes were simply – I clicked my fingers, imitating the man in the black suit – deceiving you."

Luke laughed a little.

"Will someone explain to me just what is going on here? Triton, why do you have no idea who this girl is?" The suited man was getting frustrated now.

Luke was taken aback. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

The man just ignored him. "Anyway, now I have you both where I want you, I will have my revenge! Prepare to leave this world as you know it!"

I had no idea what he was talking about, and by the looks of things, Luke was none the wiser, but I knew it couldn't be good. I knew we had to get out of here, and fast. The man turned his back for a few seconds, which left just enough time for Luke to solve the puzzle lock on my cell. I wondered why there was a puzzle lock, and I would have thought that a normal lock would be more secure, but Luke seemed to solve it without question. Maybe he'd seen a lot of puzzle locks in his lifetime.

By the time I'd climbed out, the man was turning round, armed with weapons, and the room was filling in with angry, tough-looking thugs.

"We have to leave," I said. "Now."

"Wait!" he grabbed my arm. "We have to find the professor!"

"The pr- you mean that man you've been walking round with?"

"Yes! I lost him on the way up here, but I don't know where he went.

That led to a lot of creeping around and trying to keep out of the thugs' lines of vision. Eventually, we found 'the professor' poring over some ancient artefacts in a glass case as if he were on a field trip and there weren't hundreds of thugs piling into the building to seek us out kill us, most probably.

He kept saying things like, "My, this _is _quite a find!" and jotting things down in a little notepad.

"Professor!" Luke whisper-shouted. "Now isn't the time!"

With my help he dragged him away and we made our exit. We ran all the way through town and tried to be seen by as little people as possible, to avoid them giving any information to the thugs.

Eventually we found an old abandoned shack in the woods with only a homeless kitten for company. Luke, who'd always been able to talk to animals, found out his name was Keats, and that he'd find all the puzzles we left behind on our journeys and 'take good care of them'. I didn't have a clue what all the fuss over puzzles was about, or why the hell they needed taking care of, but Luke and the professor seemed perfectly alright with the idea. It was as if Keats had told him he was going to have a nap. Or climb a tree.

* * *

**_~Hey guys, are you still enjoying it? I haven't had many reviews in a while, so I'm just kinda writing randomly. Please review and tell me if you like it! Even if you hate it, please review or PM me on what I can improve on. Oh, and if you like it, great! But tell me what you like about it so I can make sure I carry on doing it, and in future fanfics, too. I love reading your reviews! It makes me so happy that you've actually taken the time to sit and read my story. It means so much to me, it really does. I mean, this is my first fanfic, ever, so I really appreciate your support and kind words. It really does help. Sorry for the babbling and cheesyness (I do that a lot, don't I?), but I needed to thank you guys. Thanks to all._**

**_Also, if you have any suggestions that could lead to a later plot, or a character of yours you'd like me to fit in, I'd be so happy to hear them! ~_**


End file.
